poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons
This is how The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. group becomes surrounded by Sharpshot, in insect mode, Kickback, in insect mode, Hardshell, in robot mode, and hundreds of Insecticons Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie: What now?! Rarity: I don't know. Applejack: We've gotta get out of here. Fluttershy: Yeah. Princess Celestia: No. Princess Luna: Wait. Princess Cadance: They're not attacking. Thomas: I wonder why. Ryan F-Freeman: They must be Shockwave's doing. Sharpshot: Ohhhh, what do we have here? Kickback: Is it something to eat, eat, eat? Rainbow Dash: Hey, back off, robo-insects! Hardshell: Hey! What'd she call us! Sharpshot: I don't know. Let's scrap them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my head. Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell gasp and start bowing and Sharpshot and Kickback transform to robot mode and Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell start waving their arms up and down Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell: over and over Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, what's going on? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Ryan. They think I'm a queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Queen? Talk about Cody and King Chrystalize. Sharpshot: What? Kickback: Who is King Chrystalize, Chrystalize, Chrystalize? Hardshell: How should I know? Ryan F-Freeman: He's a Changeling version of me. He is also a king. Twilight's a queen. I'm the Prime-prince. Looks like we could stay for something to eat. I mean you no harm. Name's Ryan. Kickback: Ryan, Ryan, Ryan? That is a nice name, name, name. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Kickback. Why did you say the last thing twice? Kickback: I don't know, know, know. Thomas: Twilight? You think you can tell them to help us? Twilight Sparkle: No can do. Thomas: Why not? Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle this. the Insecticons Why you think my frie... Uhh. I mean. The Purple Queen is your queen? Sharpshot: Because she Kickback: Hardshell: Sharpshot: Insecticons, our queen is here! Kickback: All hail the Queen, Queen, Queen! Hardshell: All hail Queen Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I can say this line. the Insecticons The queen is dead. at Twilight Long Live the Queen. Kickback, and Hardshell point their weapons at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? I was making a joke. Sharpshot: Tie them all except our queen up and take them to the nest. We need to start the queen's banquet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yum. I love to eat. all arrive at the Insecticon Nest and the Mane Five, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance are all tied up while Twilight is lead to a throne by Sharpshot and Twilight sits on the throne and two Insecticon Spitters fly to Twilight and put an Insecticon crown on her head and leave and Kickback and Hardshell start fanning her with leaves attached to sticks Sharpshot: You'll do fine for the banquet, techno-human. Ryan F-Freeman: What did he say? Twilight Sparkle: He said you're all going to be the banquet in my honor. Ryan F-Freeman: What? NO! I'm too young to be eaten! Sharpshot: Quiet! You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to. Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord come Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, guys. Come no more forward. They'll hurt you. Starlight Glimmer: But these are our friends. Trixie: You must listen to her. Thorax: What she is saying is true. Discord: Yeah. What he said. Sharpshot: Trixie? Starlight? Kickback: Thorax, Thorax, Thorax? Hardshell: Discord? Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, tell them they must be set free. Trixie: Please. Thorax: They are our friends. Discord: Just set them free. Sharpshot: Why should we? Kickback: They're the Queen's banquet, banquet, banquet. Hardshell: Ryan F-Freeman: Could somepony tell them to let us go please? Sharpshot: Bring the fire. to Ryan Start with the one who doesn't know what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means. bring the fire to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Please! Spare me! I beg of you! Sharpshot: Then DO NOT speak until her majesty tells you to. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'm a Prime-prince. Twilight Tell them if they don't let us go, you'll get angry and use your magic. Twilight Sparkle: But I can't do that when I'm being treated as a queen. Sharpshot: What did I say about not talking until her majesty tells you to? sighs and close his eyes. Twilight starts to float up in the air Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Ryan? What are you doing!? just ignores her and continues to move Twilight in the air Sharpshot: I guess he knows what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means now. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! Get me down! Get me down! does what Twilight told him Hardshell: Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Untie my friends. Sharpshot: You heard, her majesty. Untie her friends. Kickback: Yes, untie her friends, friends, friends. Hardshell: Untie her majesty's friends. Insecticons untie the Mane Five, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance Ryan F-Freeman: How did I do, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Ryan F-Freeman: You think I can help you with something, Kickback? doesn't listen to what Ryan says as he's staring lovingly at Trixie Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I see. A bit like Derek in love with Odette. Kickback: while still looking at Trixie I don't know what you're talking about, about, about. Ryan F-Freeman: Derek and Odette. Odette is my friend and teacher and Human Rigby's sister. And for Derek. He's a prince like me and the brother of Human Crash Bandicoot. Kickback: while still looking at Trixie I meant the in love part, part, part. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Back in Odette's world, my friends and I try to help Derek and Odette fall in love. In the end, they did as adults. Kickback: still looking at Trixie I wonder what Trixie is doing next, besides possibly building a freeway to my spark, spark, spark. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, mate. Like Crash Bandicoot saw me turn into a swan. Kickback: still looking at Trixie If only I could hear what beautiful Trixie is saying about me, me, me. Ryan F-Freeman: You could talk to her. Take it from me. Back in Equestria, I first talk to Twi.. uhh. I mean.. Your queen. Kickback: You know I always get nervous when I talk to her, her, her. If she says something, what do I say back, back, back? Ryan F-Freeman: I think you could say something nice. Like Sci-Ryan being friends with Odette. Kickback: What should I say, say, say? Ryan F-Freeman: Say something like "You think I can help you, Trixie?". Kickback: I meant something beautiful about her, her, her. Ryan F-Freeman: You look so good looking. How's that? Kickback: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to her, her, her. watches Kickback go to Trixie Kickback: Hey, Trixie. Trixie: Hey, Kickback. Kickback: I Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: flutters her eyes at Kickback, who becomes lovestruck and his optics get hearts in them Kickback: Anything for you, Trixie. Ryan F-Freeman: Trixie and Kickback, sitting in a tree~K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sharpshot: Ryan, annoyed Please don't make me get the Bruisers. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I'll go have a chat with your queen. [] Hardshell: Halt! Identity? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, student of Optimus, Primus and Princess Celestia and Prime-prince of Friendship. Hardshell: What do you want? Ryan F-Freeman: I would like to have a chat to my frie... Uhh. I mean.. Your queen. Hardshell: Okay, carry on. Ryan F-Freeman: to Twilight Your highness. I have seen you in your greatness. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: My loyalty is forever in your rule, My queen. Hardshell: I think you mean OUR Insecticon queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Hardshell. Twilight How are your subjects doing, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Sharpshot: I do a spot-on impression. I used to kill at Megatron's celebration parties. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Sharpshot. You enjoy parties? Sharpshot: Yeah. And then he'd threatened to kill me. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Sharpshot: Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think I don't threaten you. I am nice. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan